The Story of Ren
by Detoxification
Summary: A story I'm writing based off of a character that I am currently role-playing.


Chapter One: Home..

After a long travel from the Crossroads where all Villages meet in the Epicenter of the map, Ren an orphan from the Second Great Shinobi War had finally made her way over a three day travel to the Eastern Ocean Boarder to Amegakure. With a bead of sweat rolling down along her brow she would have glanced with her dull expression over towards Pein's old look out seeing as it would be one of the largest buildings in the middle of Amegakure. But for the first time in a long time a small simple expression rolled over her lips as she came to a halt before the rain had started and the land was dry, almost as if it was breaking a barrier to walk anymore into Amegakure. A simple word rolled from her lips in a somewhat drawn out manner but in a meek voice _"Home..."_With the smile once more growing on her lips, Ren trotted forward into the cool rain divider that seperated regular land with her homeland once more. The rain gently ran down along her skin with the first step into it. The smile continued to grow as she looked boldy forward with a determined look upon her face as she saw Pein's old tower up in the distance.

Simply Ren nodded to herself before taking off into a run throughout the rain allowing her long black trench coat to flow in the wind behind her as she made her way to the Southern Port Entrance to Amegakure. She wanted to get to that tower as fast as she could, knowing what she had strapped to her back could mean a change in her life that would be better for Amegakure as a whole.

Chapter Two: Arrival.

After some time of walking from the Eastern Boarder Ren would have finally approached the Southern Port Entrance into Amegakure. Her dull colored eyes would have glanced around the buildings almost as if she was in awe from being away from home for so long. But she would have been greeted by two men standing guard at the entrance so that somewhat of security is provided for the people of the Nation. Ren would have stopped a few steps away from them only to bow a little to show respect for her elders as of the moment only to be greeted with a simple phrase. " Welcome Home."

After hearing the words Ren would have stood upright once more to glance around the people and buildings that she hasn't seen for a long time, the slight smile growing on her lips before she would have taken off into a bit of a run past the two men that were standing guard to look around the various shops and meet the new faces that would have been sauntering around in the mundane duties of their work. But something would have caught the corner of her eye which would have stopped her in her tracks. Turning to her side she would have seen a man sitting alongside of one of the various shops doing something to a piece of paper. She would have stood there looking at the man almost in amazement at how he folded the pieces of paper, but before the man would have been various little shapes in which he would have turned the paper into. The one that really caught her fancy was the little paper rose.. The bright-colored paper...and its delicate figure. The man would have asked in a raspy voice as if he didn't have a drink for ages. "Ah...So you like the art of origami?" Ren would have tilted her head confused at the word...only to look to the man with some excitement in her eyes. _"What is origami..?"_The man snickered at her reply only to motion his hand to the side as if saying "Have a seat" to which she would have. Sitting besides the man Ren would have continued to watch as he bended the paper and talked. "origami is the art of paper-folding and I can see that you have your eye on that rose." the man snickered once more after finishing his statement. Ren Nodded shyly still keeping her eye on the rose that sat inches from the man. The man would have leaned forward slightly to pick the rose up from the ground only to turn to place it into her hair. "Every Angel must have a rose." The man smiled before once more leaning along the wall to bend the paper. "Now run along, I'm sure you're missed somewhere."

Ren smiled somewhat big which would be odd for her before getting up to say in the same shy tone to the man with a slight bow _"Hai, Thank you."_ She would have ran off with the rose in her hair only to continue on her way to Pein's old look out tower that sat well over Amegakure.

Chapter Three: The Flash Back.

Finally.. Ren had made it to where she had so longed to be for some time. That old hide out in the center of Amegakure. Pein's Tower.. It looked exactly how they had previously left it. Slowly Ren sauntered over to the mouth of the Tower only to sit along the edge. The Rain would have continued to pour constantly along the village to which she looked over the vast buildings with her dull eyes as normal. But a smile rolled over her lips as she had lowered her hands within her long black trench coat. Slowly she would have brought forth an Ancient scroll from her waist and she would have just glanced along it with amazement.

The scroll was laced with a fine purple string that held it shut for the time being, but silently she would have looked up from the scroll over the village thinking back to Konan the first angel of Amegakure. Though with thinking back she would have seen the images flashing in front of her back to a few days ago she was in a distant village that housed the sacred scroll that she now held within her hands. Ren would have been sprinting as fast as she could from an old building with guards chasing behind her yelling "HEY STOP!" but with a hard breath she would have kept pushing herself to run as fast as she could with the scroll pressed to her chest as hard as she could hold it there. The men running behind her to keep up still screaming for her to stop as they chased her with kunai's in their hands. Only to have one of the men hurl a kunai wildly at her only to have it skim her shoulder to which she would have gasped as it cut through her skin. After a few moments of running Ren would be seen hidden in the bushes in the flashback panting from her hard running but trying to keep herself as calm as possible as to not be found. Though a few feet from the bushes that she was hidden in the sound of leaves rustling from men walking around looking for her could be heard to which she would have winced slightly at the small twinge of pain that ran through her body from the kunai slice over her shoulder. Thankfully the men would have missed her due to her laying low in the bushes and she would have started off on her way once more after catching her breath still just running to get as far away as possible from that village and the men that were after her. She ran in the only direction she knew and that was back to her home in Amegakure.

Back in present time Ren would have been sitting on the ledge of Pein's look out tower just as he would have before her along side of Konan. She gave off a silent nod only looking down along the scroll within her lap to which she would have brushed it off gently before replacing it along her waist hidden by the trench coat. After securing the Scroll along her waist behind her she would have just gazed into the Distance of Amegakure before her believing that one day she will lead her village just as Nagato and Konan did before.

[More to come]


End file.
